Wilkinson's Magical Creature Zoo(details of the zoo at the moment)
by drakin6345
Summary: Before Charles Wilkinson was even born his grandfather James Wilkinson wanted nothing more to make a wizards zoo. Now many year's later Charles, who also eventually grew to his grandfather dream, has completed his grandfather's goal and created a zoo for wizards filled with some of the most fantastic beast ever. The Wilkinson's Magical Creature Zoo. May get edited.
1. Zoo animals

List of animals at the Wilkinson's Magical Creature Zoo

Griffin

Salamander

Graphorn

Thunderbird

Augurey

Runespoor

Unicorns

Ashwinder

Fwooper

Dugbog

Diricawl

Clabbert

Jobberknoll

Occamy

Flobberworm

Antipoden Opaleye Dragon

Moke

Winged horses

Mackled Malaclaw

Re'em

Shrake

Giant purple toad

Marmite

Erumpent

Mooncalf


	2. Zoo

The Wilkinson's Magical Creature Zoo Itself

James Wilkinson spent his whole life trying to fulfill of his dream of creating a magical creature zoo. He studied the types of animals he wanted to put in it and came up with designs for their enclosures and systems to help them and the people. After he died his grandson Charles continued on for him and after a few year the zoo was completed.

The zoo is located at a small hidden clearing in the Elfin Forest Recreational Reserve in San Diego County. The zoo itself is on the inside of a small building about the size of someone's house. But through use of extension charms the inside inside is like another world fill with all sorts of fantastic beasts. The enclosures of each animal helps make sure they are not only contained but also happy and well managed within their enclosures. It's also enough to allow the visitors to enjoy them the same way a no-maj can enjoy non magical zoo animals. The staff that handles the animals comes from all around the world and each group that's assigned to a specific enclosure has experience with handling the kinds of creatures of the enclosures their assigned to.


	3. Erumpent Enclosure

Erumpent Enclosure

(The erumpent is a medium size magical beast from Africa. Similar in appearance to what a no-maj calls a rhinoceros and five times the size of a hippopotamus and it has a blowhole. Their horn injects a liquid into whatever they pierce causing what their horn pierce to explode. Erumpent horns, tails, and explosive fluids are widely used in potions. Due to the fact that males tend to blow themselves up during mating season and females only produce one calf at a time the number of erumpents is low.)

The resident erumpent of the enclosure is young adult female named Rosie. She was adopted by Charles from Africa when her mother was killed by wizard poachers.

The enclosure is from a visitor's view is a deep and wide whole in the ground. It is deep enough to where the erumpent can't climb out of. The walls of the enclosure is made of a powerful substance that her horn cannot pierce so therefore cannot explode. The enclosure encompasses a radius of 150 yards.

The habitats of it's enclosures is basically near identical to a erumpent's natural habitat in the wild. A large plain with shrubs and a very large watering hole along with a few trees.

Along the enclosure wall is a magic door that can be see or detected when it's locked. The handlers use it to enter and exit the enclosure.

Like some of the other enclosures in the zoo the erumpent enclosure has its own weather and sky to help the habitat of the enclosure and the erumpent itself by giving the enclosure a climate preferable to the erumpent.

The handlers are from Africa where the erumpent is found. There are six handlers. The head handler of the erumpent Taj Amin has had tons of experience handling erumpents. The handlers do thing like make sure Rosie eats well, make everything in the enclosure is alright, clean up after Rosie, and do an occasional medical diagnosis to see if she's healthy. All the handlers have earned her trust so there's no need to fear Rosie attacking them unless they do something stupid to set her off which is very unlikely.

A couple of the handlers also usually stay right outside the enclosure to answer any questions that the visiting wizards might have about the erumpent.


	4. Re'em Enclosure

Re'em enclosure

(The re'em is native to the wilds of North America and the Far East. The Re'em is extremely rare and resembles a giant oxen with a golden hide. The re'em is often sought out for the temporary strength increasing effects that it's blood gives.)

The enclosure contains five resident re'ems. There are two males and three females. All five are adults in their prime. The males are named Duke and Kristof. The females are named Bessie, Bertha, and Daisy. Duke was just a calf when Charles found him and charles tried to find the calf's mother but couldn't eventually he just had to assume the worst and took the calf in and brought it to the zoo once it reached adulthood. Bessie, Bertha, and Kristof were rescued from poachers and brought to the zoo. Daisy was found injured and taken to be healed and once she was healed she was brought to the zoo.

The enclosure is about 150 square feet. The enclosure is surrounded by a large steel fence. The inside has a large watering hole and is filled with Bermuda grass. Also a couple of large trees to help provide shade for the re'ems and provide them cover from the rain. On the fence is an enchanted gate that can only be with a special set of keys given to the zoo staff.

Like some of the other enclosures in the zoo the re'em enclosure has it's weather and sky to help the habitat of the enclosure and the re'ems by giving the enclosure a climate preferable to the re'ems.

There are four handlers. They are from North America and the head keeper of the re'em enclosure is Paul Henry, a magizoologist and an old friend of Charles Wilkinson, and he has helped Charles take care Duke when he was a calf so he has experience with taking care of re'em. He and the other re'em handlers do things like make sure re'ems are eating, make sure everything in the enclosure is alright, clean up after the re'em, and do an occasional medical diagnosis to see if their healthy. All the handlers have earned the re'ems trust so they don't need to worry about being attacked by them unless they do something to upset them which is unlikely.

One or two of the handlers stay right outside of the enclosure to answer any questions visitors might have about the re'ems.


	5. The Statue of James Wilkinson

The Statue of James Wilkinson

(I decided this time instead of doing an animal and their enclosure I will tell you about a certain landmark in the zoo which helps immortalizes the man who started it all.)

In the shack you go to where the zoo is located in and go through the door to enter the zoo. Then past the magic toll booth you'll soon reach a red brick road( that encompasses throughout the entire zoo) that starts at where the magic welcome sign is.

A few yards away from the sign in the middle of the road is the bronze statue of the man who had the dream of what would one day become the Wilkinson's Magical Creature Zoo, James Wilkinson.

On the plaque of the statue's stand you'll read, "James Wilkinson the father of the Wilkinson's Magical Creature Zoo, the grandfather of the zoo's founder Charles Wilkinson, and the man who started it all. "

(Reviews are greatly appreciated.)


	6. Announcement

Announcement:

I will very soon be starting the actual story along with the zoo details.


End file.
